shufandomcom-20200214-history
Clarity Belle
History Early Life Clarity Belle was born on the planet Ampliti under the birth name Mll-yd Bim'myll. She was part of a royal family and the heir to her fathers seat on the ruling Senate. He family was a powerful aristocratic family and heavily involved in the politics of the planet of Ampliti. In her formative years she had access to high levels of education and combat training. At the age of 14 her family was targeted by a political opponent who managed to murder her parents and successfully frame her for the murders. The laws are Ampliti are swift and harsh, and so after being found guilty of the assassination of her own parents, She was sent to the floating space prison Bastinelle. Imprisonment and Life on the Bastinelle After falsely being found guilty of parricide, Belle was sent to a floating space prison run by the Amplitite known as Bastinelle. The prison is typically reserved for the worse prisoners. At 14, Belle was young to go to such a harsh place, but for a particularity heinous crime, the Amplitite senate wanted to make an example of her. Belle tried to lay low but many of the other races in Bastinelle directed their anger to Belle, due to her being of the same planet as their jailers. Belle made few friends in the prison, one of which was a guard that was particularly kind. Escape to Earth 3 years after being locked up, Bastinelle collided with a rouge comet. After the collision, a riot erupted in the prison. In the panic, Belle found her guard friend injured and near death. She fought off a few inmates to protect the guard. In return the guard used his clearance to get Belle to one of the few escape pods on the ship. In getting Belle onto the pod and sending her off, the guard sacrificed his life. Belle's pod was flung through space in a random direction. She coasted for some time, aimless. Just as she ran out of supplies and nearly out of breathable air, she came close enough to earth to be detected by satellites. A satellite owned by The Visionary help direct the pod to a field near Quartzstar City. Early days on Earth After her pod crashed on earth, Clarity Belle was taken in by The Visionary. He gave her shelter in the Headquarters that he had built for himself a few other heroes including Mr. Matter and Neptune. While staying in the base the three heroes trained Clarity Belle and taught her about earth. Rise as a hero and the Union of Heroes Belle took to work as a hero quickly, and her innate abilities made her peer with some of earths more formidable meta powered beings. She grew in notoriety as she became more acclimated with earth, and made powerful friends in the hero community. Eventually The Visionary, Mr. Matter, Neptune, and Belle were all recruited by the Union Of Heroes by Iron Justice III. Dark Belle A scientist known as Dr. Mitosis became obsessed with Clarity Belle. He came to believe the Amplitite DNA was the missing link to accurate and productive cloning. After a few encounters, Dr. Mitosis was able to collect enough samples to create a full clone of Clarity Belle. While the Amplitite DNA did serve to help Dr. Mitosis create a better clone, there were unforeseen elements that made the cloning process not go fully according to plan. The clone that he created of Clarity Belle was erratic, and had some kind of twisted genetic memory that the Dr. did not account for. Dr. Mitosis could not maintain control of the clone and it broke loose. The clone called herself Dark Belle, and vowed vengeance on Dr. Mitosis, but only after the total destruction of Clarity Belle. Clarity Belle has empathy for Dark Belle and considers her a sister, even though the sentiment has never been returned. Clarity Belle feels as if she can save Dark Belle and refuses to give up on her. Kira an leaving the Union Needing a break for the satellite, and wanting to reconnect with humanity, Clarity Belle left the Union Of Heroes on a sabbatical. During her time off, she ran into a crew led by Adrenaline. During the encounter she was aided by a girl named Kira. The two became fast friends. After a fight with Robattler, one of Adrenaline's crew, Megagause, came forward and helped Clarity Belle and Iron Justice III. After the incident, Clarity Belle decided to remain off the satellite and stay with Kira. Powers and Abilities Racial abilities Clarity Belle's powers come from the innate abilities shared with every member of the Amplitite Race. These abilities include enhanced strength and speed, the ability to fly, and a sonic scream. The Amplitite Race cannot actually hear as humans do, but their bodies are super sensitive to vibrations so they can pick up on, and discern complex sounds through feeling the vibrations, through the air and other objects. Weaknesses Due to their sensitivity to vibrations, Clarity Belle, like other Amplitites, become disoriented when submerged in liquid or in any other environment that significantly distorts vibrations and sound waves. There are also specific frequencies of sound waves that can disable Amplitites and cause them a great deal of pain. Adversaries Dr. Mitosis Dr. Mitosis is a brilliant but deranged scientist, obsessed with creating new life and cloning. He is responsible for the creation of Dark Belle Dark Belle Dark Belle is a dark clone of Clarity Belle, created by Dr. Mitosis